The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for the FASEB Science Research Conference, entitled Renal Hemodynamics and Cardiovascular Function in Health & Disease scheduled for June 19-23, 2016, at Huntley Lodge, in Big Sky, MT. The meeting has been held every three years since 1988, and will provide a forum for clinical and basic scientists to meet and discuss their most current research on kidney disease mechanisms and hypertension and novel therapeutic targets in an informal, casual, and relaxed atmosphere. The conference program combines presentations from leading authorities with presentations from young investigators in the field of kidney function and disease. Ample time for poster sessions will allow for in?depth discussions, and special oral sessions will highlight ongoing research of students, fellows, and junior scientists. The objectives of the conference are: 1) To convene an internationally recognized multidisciplinary group of investigators to present and discuss current basic and clinical research findings in the area of renal hemodynamic mechanisms relevant to the cause or consequence of chronic or acute kidney diseases; 2) To promote the wide?spread participation of junior scientists and trainees in this Conference, with an emphasis on women and underrepresented minorities, through a travel award program; 3) To highlight novel areas of research by junior investigators and trainees who are pursuing basic, clinical and population research in the following areas: obesity, diabetes, metabolic syndrome; acute kidney injury; chronic kidney disease and podocytes; sex steroids and kidney disease; developmental programming of kidney disease; hypertension; genetics and epigenetics of kidney disease; immune mechanisms of kidney disease; novel control mechanisms of kidney function and disease; novel roles of autacoids in hypertension and kidney disease.